<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I like it when you sleep by blacklipstick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938178">I like it when you sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklipstick/pseuds/blacklipstick'>blacklipstick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Versailles (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fighting, Historical Accuracy? Don't Know Her, Historical Inaccuracy, I really don't know what to tag here, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mornings, Not Beta Read, Relationship Problems, Season 2, Watching Someone Sleep, curls appreciation, no risk no fun, sleeping, stop being so dramatic Chevy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklipstick/pseuds/blacklipstick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Philippe has to remind himself to not fall for it like always. Because even with his looks deceiving him, the Chevalier de Lorraine is not an angel. Not at all.</p>
<p>Philippe watches his lover sleep and for a brief moment in time all their problems seem to be forgotten. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>"You've found your OTP. The real one. Your soulmate ship." - My best friend, 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I like it when you sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahoy, I am so very happy you decided to give my little thing a chance!</p>
<p>I recently finished Versailles and I have fallen completely and utterly in love with my two Philippe's &lt;3 I don't think I've ever in my life cared this much for a ship and now I'm stuck on an endless hunt for content. Which drove me to create some content myself, after months of having trouble writing this literally wrote itself. </p>
<p>Anyway I doubt I have a great feel for writing them just yet but I do hope I managed to do them justice anyway and I hope it's alright. This takes place somewhere in Season 2 but don't think too much about it, I just wrote what came to mind without taking particular care of the timeline. Oh how I love it when the Chevalier is a messTM though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some say the Chevalier de Lorraine looks like an angel. Perhaps he does, Philippe figures as he watches his lover sleep. But he really is anything but one. The white nightdress and the beautiful blond curls framing his face in a pretty, almost circular mess around his head, may be rather misleading at the moment and did he not know Lorraine so well, he may have fallen for it as well. He <em>is</em> falling for it, in a way. He's always falling for the Chevalier no matter what messes he gets himself into but lately he feels like they're drifting apart and the beautiful blond is getting on his nerves more often than not. Sometimes  he'd like to smack him, sometimes he wants to scream at him and sometimes he feels like he never even wants to see his face again as angry as he is. But truth be told, he would not be able to bear it. </p>
<p>At this very moment though, the morning slowly rising over Versailles as it awakens, his blond devil in disguise almost looks peaceful and innocent. Philippe came her to talk to him in a desperate attempt to clear things up between them, make it right but ever since he stepped into the room and found the Chevalier asleep, he doesn't know if he can bring it over himself. He doesn't know where and how to start without his own anger taking over again once his lover awakens and he gets down to the problems at hand. It's a <em>lot</em>, a lot of things that need to be addressed, a lot of things they tend to skillfully ignore. There was a time where it would have been him fast asleep, tangled up with the Chevalier but truth be told they have not shared a bed in so long, not since Liselotte arrived. Of course he knows how jealous Lorraine is, he's always been the jealous type but with them drifting apart and his wife's presence it's even worse than it has ever been. Oh how he fears the Chevalier will lose himself once and for all because after all he still does love him. And he hates to admit it but he probably always will no matter how bad things get between them. </p>
<p>Philippe doesn't want to wake him, not yet, not when he can watch him sleeping a little bit longer like he has done so many times before. They're not fighting when Lorraine is asleep, they're not yelling at each other and even the atmosphere seems lighter, almost as if nothing is wrong to begin with. He drinks up the sight, almost wishes he'd be there, sleeping besides him but it's not how they are anymore. Hell, he doesn't know if they can ever possibly go back to the way they were before at all. He doesn't know if he even <em>wants</em> to.</p>
<p>Warm sunlight is already coming in through the big window, gently kissing the Chevalier's face and making his blond curls shine like strands of gold, he wants to touch them but he keeps himself from doing it. No, Philippe just watches. He opened the blinds when he came in, hoping it would wake his lover but his eyes remained closed and he does wonder why the Chevalier is still so fast asleep, perhaps he'd been excessively indulging in wine and god knows what again yesterday? He takes a step closer, careful not to make any noise but the floor creaks under his weight and by then the magic is broken as his lover wrinkles his nose, feeling the sunlight as he awakens and slowly opens his eyes. He rubs them and props himself up on his elbows. "Seeking out my company after all?" He gives Philippe a lazy smile and yawns, patting the bed besides him as an invitation. Even after just having awoken, there's this mischievous sparkle in his eyes but there's also a trace of... <em>hope?</em></p>
<p>"No." Philippe tells him more silently than he intended. His voice comes out weaker than it's supposed to, not determined at all and the Chevalier grins at him, not believing it at all.</p>
<p>A pause. "No." he says more firmly this time. "I came here to talk to you." He can't let himself be distracted and they certainly can't avoid having a proper talk for much longer, he knows it and he'd rather they are on good terms once the battlefield calls again and he has to and <em>wants</em> to leave. </p>
<p>And the Chevalier rolls his eyes in annoyance and sits up properly, swinging his legs out of the bed and stands up. Philippe stares at the man standing in front of him for a moment because he always adored seeing his love like this. Even with his serious intentions of being here, he cannot tear his eyes away from the sleepy blond man, curls all messy from being in bed all night, as he stands in front of him, barefoot and with the white fabric loosely hanging on his body. "Do you have to be so serious this early in the morning?" the Chevalier asks and walks over to Philippe, reaches out and hesitantly caresses his cheek. Philippe knows he doesn't dare to kiss him at random anymore but he's awfully close, just inches away in fact. </p>
<p>"It's not early." And really, by now it must be closer to noon than morning. "You just were in bed for a long time."</p>
<p>A cheeky grin spreads on the angelic looking face and the Chevalier twirls around him, now standing behind Philippe and resting his head on his shoulder, testing his limits. "Why didn't you wake me then."</p>
<p>Philippe doesn't move, he knows the Chevalier has something in his hands to tease him with then but of course he cannot admit that he just enjoyed the sight so awfully much. He wants to say that he looks like an angel when he's asleep, that he's absolutely beautiful like that but he doesn't. "You can't cause any trouble when you're asleep." Philippe states it like a fact instead. </p>
<p>The Chevalier huffs, almost sounds offended. "Me? Trouble? You wound me." And he steps away and walks over to the table, grabbing a glass decanter only to be greatly disappointed by the lack of wine in it. He shrugs and snatches that damned small glass vial from it instead while making his way over to the window. He's standing with his back facing Philippe, looking out through the glass rather disinterested. He still doesn't like the outside much. </p>
<p>"Really?" Philippe asks with a slightly worried undertone but it comes off more annoyed than not, "You just woke up."</p>
<p>"Well, normally I'd favor a good fuck in the morning to lighten my mood but I suppose that's not an option now, is it." There's an obvious bitterness in the Chevalier's voice now, it's almost like he's suddenly awake enough to remember he's jealous again and he turns around, deliberately to make Philippe watch as he opens up the vial in his hands. </p>
<p>"It is not." Philippe doesn't look away, doesn't grant Lorraine that kind of satisfaction. No, his eyes remain on him. </p>
<p>"Why are you here then?" the blond man wants to know, raising an eyebrow at him and the sun is coming in behind him, making the beautiful curls glow, almost like a faint halo of light and yet again Philippe has to remind himself to not fall for it like always. Because even with his looks deceiving him, the Chevalier de Lorraine is not an angel. Not at all. And he forces himself to remember that this is the man who conspired against his brother out of cowardice, the man who makes his blood boil more and more recently. This is the man who spent his money on clothes he doesn't need, gambled it away without thinking twice about it. The Chevalier is selfish and driven by jealousy, he insults his wife shamelessly and amuses himself with drink and powders - despite the rules his brother set in place - almost constantly these days. Even <em>now</em>. It's frustrating really, because his lover just doesn't seem to understand him at all and he just doesn't listen! </p>
<p>A sigh, he drags it out melodramatically. "I told you already, I want to talk."</p>
<p>"About what? About this?" Lorraine hisses and holds up the vial in his hands and takes a few steps away from the window till he's not bathed in sunlight anymore, the illusion fully broken. "About your <em>wonderful</em> wife? Your pretty new playwright friend? Or will you finally tell me why you just keep pushing me away!" The Chevalier may be furious and blinded by jealousy but his facade is slowly crumbling, letting his worry slip and how hurt he is but Philippe doesn't notice, or at least pretends he doesn't. </p>
<p>And there it is, the anger and disappointment again. "Never mind." Philippe says and turns around, leaving the room without looking back. All he hears is the sound of something hitting floor and shattering, followed by faint cursing once the door is closed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed my little thing. I set out with the intention of writing something cute and fluffy but it ended up angsty instead. Oh well. </p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>